role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Taokaka
Taokaka (タオカカ, Taokaka) is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan and an RP Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Taokaka is the personification of innocence in the BlazBlue world. She is a happy-go-lucky catgirl who only wishes the best for her friends and family. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart, or who offer her food (in her mind anyone who offers her food is a good person). Unfortunately, she is also the least intelligent character in BlazBlue. Like most cats, Taokaka's daily routine consists of eating and sleeping, and she can, and often will, forget anything she does or is told to do within three steps or seconds. Of course, it goes without saying that she is not totally dumb. Taokaka often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Of course, much of her simple-minded traits can be compared to how a cat's mindset actually works, especially when it comes to how fascinated by things she can be (such as a pair of breasts) or how her mind tends to seemingly drift away from more serious things. History Backstory A resident of the Kaka Village and member of the Kaka Tribe. Taokaka wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off. She was sent by the Kaka Elder to retrieve the bounty on Ragna's head, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them. She is good friends with Litchi, affectionately referring to her as "Boobie Lady". She does not seem to refer to anyone other than herself by name and creates nicknames for people she meets. She is unable to recognize that Ragna, the "good-guy", and "Rawgnya", the criminal, are the same person, though there are times she seems to know but does not care. Interesting to note is the fact that the Kaka tribe, which she hails from, is actually genetically engineered from the genes of Jūbei, one of the Six Heroes. As a tribe, they are copies of each other, and cannot reproduce above one hundred members. Totokaka began to hold an important conference within the center of the Kaka Village, discussing the events that had happened with Arakune and the lack of food. Taokaka, however, was absent from the meeting. Taokaka wandered into the center after the meeting, and was met with deception from the Elder. She carefully asked if Tao liked to walk, which was met with an excited yes, Totokaka went further on, saying she had a job for Tao, however, this was met with a swift turn as she thought of it to be too much of a drag. Taokaka, however, was easily won over as Totokaka bribed her with a year's supply of catnip if she did it. The mission in question was just to simply visit the human town, which could help with sunlight returning to the lower area. The aftermath of Highlander: Takemikazuchi's shattered blast left multiple areas with several civilian injuries. Tao helped Litchi and the Ikaruga ninjas in trying to calm down the situation, fetching medical supplies for the aforementioned to use. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, while taking a nap, Taokaka sees Ragna fall to her village (after being wounded by Nirvana). She manages to defend Ragna from Arakune's assault and goes to fetch Litchi to heal him. Ragna leaves shortly after recovering and Tao follows after, although she ends up encountering a brainwashed Noel and Hazama. She is thoroughly beaten by Hazama, although Jūbei manages to save her and brings her back to the village. Realizing that she has a lot of training to do, Tao leaves in order to get stronger while allowing her sister Torakaka to be the village guardian in her absence. She manages to catch Ragna to set the stage for BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, as he leaves Kagutsuchi for Ikaruga as Jūbei told her to keep an eye on him. On Tao and Ragna's journey to Ikaruga they visit the Church. Ragna tells Tao that he is just going away for a moment and tells her to stay put until he comes back. While Ragna visits the Sister's grave Tao, disobeying Ragna's orders, goes somewhere else because something seemed strange. When she arrives, she runs into Tora, who explains she is there because Jūbei asked her to take care of something, saying she left the village in Momo's care. Tao instantly wants to go and see Momo but Tora points out that Momo will not be there for long and that Tao has to stay on her own journey. Tora then asks what Tao was doing there, knowing she should be with Ragna. Tao tells Tora that she is there because she smelt something familiar. Tora then explains that it smelt familiar because this place is the site of the original Kaka tribe village, founded during the Great Dark War by Jūbei's youngest brother, Munefuyu, and it is the Kaka tribe's hallowed ground. Tao then senses something strange and dashes straight to Ragna to find him, beaten up, with Rachel. Ragna wondered how Tao had found them, and Tao told them about the strange feeling she got. Rachel realizes that this means that Tao could sense the Emperor. Tao and Tora then take the injured Ragna to the Kaka hot springs. After Tao and Ragna arrived to Ikaruga, they went straight to a restaurant where they had a run in with Bullet. Tao finishes her food and runs off to find Noel, but when an Event Interference happens, Tao and Ragna are reset to the restaurant. Ragna then starts bleeding everywhere and walks outside, telling a deeply concerned Tao not to follow. Tao runs after Ragna, but is held up by an employee of the restaurant. She then finds a collapsed Ragna, not knowing what to do, she calls on Celica who was walking by to help. Later on Tao appears at the Ikaruga Controlling Organization branch enjoying the lunch, that Hibiki prepared, with everyone else. Taokaka first made her debut in the RPVerse when she was sneaking up on Rilah during Rilah's fight with Vlad. Taokaka joined the fight, and together they fought off the vampire Vlad. She has since often appeared alongside with Rilah on their many journeys together. Taokaka has also participated in some major events, such as the Battle for Lansing and All Out Hell. Later on, she appeared to help Beta stop Scurrydown and the Insecticons. After that, she didn't appear for a while until she met up with Quet and SquidMask, who she found them to be very nice, though she found "SquidGuy" to be kind of rude to her. Much later on, she appeared to help and assist the Spirit Rangers. As of late, Taokaka has not been seen in a while, but she is out there somewhere... Return: Taoaka VS. Mecha-Kaka After a long absence, Taokaka made her first reappearance after a long while by going to FlamingoMask to help her defeat Mecha-Kaka, her robotic duplicate, as she was being chased by her for sometime. The next day following the Building Robot's destruction, FlamingoMask went to the Kaiju Sakaba, just finishing up his meal and saying goodbye to Manager Baltan. As FlamingoMask walked by (which wasn't long), something then dashes by him. FlamingoMask looked around and saw that nobody was there. FlamingoMask then shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing before then something rushed at FlamingoMask, toppling him over a bit; it was Taokaka. FlamingoMask asked what did Taokaka need him for, to which Taokaka explained to him that she needed help in taking down Mecha-Kaka, a deranged and unstable mecha version of herself. FlamingoMask agreed to help, but asked where they could Mecha-Kaka. Fire and smoke went off in the background, which gained FlamingoMask's and Taokaka's attention. They went over by and see what's going on; Mecha-Kaka had arrived. FlamingoMask and Taokaka went over and got into battle position, preparing to fight off Mecha-Kaka. As the two approached Mecha-Kaka, Mecha-Kaka instantly went berserk and charged in, blasting her eye lasers at the two. FlamingoMask got out his Wrecking Flail to deflect the lases away, while Taokaka ran around in a circle to avoid the barrage of lasers. Mecha-Kaka then activated her flamethrower, but before the flames could reach FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Mecha-Kaka, causing Mecha-Kaka to stagger back and cease flamethrower. FlamingoMask then flew in and performed a standard flying kick against Mecha-Kaka, once again sending Mecha-Kaka across. Mecha-Kaka then got back up and began to spin around, slashing her claws towards FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then did his best to avoid Mecha-Kaka, then using Flamingo Chop against Mecha-Kaka's legs. Mecha-Kaka was hit but then slashed her claws at FlamingoMask, dealing some damage against him. Taokaka then came back in and performed Standing Claw Strike against Mecha-Kaka, stating that while Mecha-Kaka was strong, she still didn't know her moves like her. FlamingoMask then got back up and hurled a Shadow Ball against Mecha-Kaka, dealing major damage against her. Mecha-Kaka then began her last attack and fired out a barrage of lasers from her claws at FlamingoMask and Taokaka; FlamingoMask then created his Flamingo Shield for while to deal with the lasers until then Mehca-Kaka ceased fire. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and swung it towards Mecha-Kaka. Mecha-Kaka then slashed her claws against FlamingoMask's left arm, causing FlamingoMask to bleed some shadows. FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Mecha-Kaka's face, causing her head to spin around in a 360. Taokaka then used Hadouken Palm Strike against Mecha-Kaka dealing more damage against her. As Mecha-Kaka began to short circuit, FlamingoMask and Taoakak then decided to both use their finisher attacks (Flamingo Kick and Diagonal Down Dive) against Mecha-Kaka, defeating her. As FlamingoMask and Taokaka went up to the now reformed Mecha-Kaka (who after getting defeated was no longer violent and aggressive), FlamingoMask asked what they should do with her. Taokaka then volunteered to take care of her and make sure that she doesn't go crazy again; which FlamingoMask agreed with. FlamingoMask and Taokaka then both thanked each other, and then Taokaka took off with Mecha-Kaka. FlamingoMask then turned around and flew aways, his work there now done. CobraMask's America Taokaka briefly appeared in the RP where she was among the many heroes seen participating in the fight against CobraMask's takeover of Washington D.C.. Abilities * Metal Claws: '''Taokaka's hands and feet are equipped with large retractable metal claws. These metal claws are very sharp and can be used to hack ans slash against her opponents. * '''Sixth Sense: '''Taokaka has an unusually keen sixth-sense. She was able to sense the Emperor despite Rachel, a powerful being capable of using magic, not even noticing the Emperor's presence. * '''Martial Arts: Taokaka is highly skilled/trained in martial arts. * Enhanced Speed: What Taokaka lacks in strength, she makes up for extreme speed; being able to go lightning quick and go unnoticed; wailing on her opponents and catching them off guard with lightning fast, unpredictable maneuvers and techniques. Taokaka is so fast that she can sometimes create an afterimage of herself when she attacks. * Enhanced Agility: Taokaka has enhanced agility. * Extraordinary Jumper: Taokaka can jump up to very high lengths. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Being with her friends. * Steamed meatbuns. * Boiled rice. * Food in general. * Taking naps. * Giving out nicknames. Dislikes * Her enemies. * Getting overwhelmed in battle. * No meatbuns. * Lack of food. * Getting woken up. Trivia *The only people she does not refer to by her given nicknames are Rilah and Torakaka. *Taokaka is Gallibon the Destroyer's first RP character. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ninjas Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mercenaries Category:Low Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Vigilantes Category:Kaijin Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Martial Artists